Heroes of the Book (episode)
The Heroes of the Book is the Two Hundred Sixty First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 28, 2019. Synopsis The Heylin Empire falls into an immediate defeat. The Xiaolin Dragon celebrates the defeat of Chase Young. There is a new threat waiting to disturbed the moments of peace in the Wano Country. Plot The Episode begins with the aftermath of the Universal Incident. Prologue= Following the great reunion with Paul Gekko and the Xiaolin Dragons, the Straw Hat Crew offers to help them defeat Kaido to which, Paul Gekko and the Xiaolin Dragons agreed. In the flashback, Paul Gekko meets a mysterious being along with the Great Elders who were allies to the Gekko Clan in the emergency meeting. He was told by his superiors that the World Government's reformation thanks to Dr. Ivo Robotnik's destructive empire that was given the direct control over the Pangaea Castle and having been reduced to poor civilians and that he must bring the peace between nations of the multiverse under control as soon as possible as the new supreme leader of the Neo World Government and by telling Tama of the Wano Kingdom about the Freedom Civil War. |-|Wano Country= As Paul Gekko's group sails to Wano Country, Nami reads about the Levely in the newspaper and calls out to Luffy after seeing the news of Shirahoshi and her family reaching Mary Geoise. The crew then sees pictures of Vivi, their allies from Dressrosa, and their allies and enemies from Drum Island. Chopper takes the paper to cut out the picture of Kureha while Sanji cuts out the pictures of the princesses, and this prevents Nami from reading an article about Big Mom and Kaido, causing her to get angry. Luffy attempts to contact Kin'emon through a Den Den Mushi, but cannot connect. Back on Zou several weeks ago, the samurai Kin'emon, Kanjuro, and Raizo had revealed that their companion Momonosuke was the heir to the daimyo of Kuri, Kozuki Oden. However, Oden had been killed by the shogun of Wano and Kaido, and the samurai asked Luffy and Law to join them in their quest to take down the two of them and avenge Oden. In the present, an octopus covertly makes its way onto the Sunny as the Straw Hats find themselves heading into an area with strong winds and irregular currents. The crew debates whether or not to turn back, but elect to keep going as Nami remembers Kin'emon telling her on Zou that Wano was surrounded by challenging conditions. The Sunny is swept into a current, and the Paul Gekko see giant fish moving under them, causing them to become very afraid. However, the fish turn out to be giant carp, and Luffy immediately starts thinking about how to cook and eat one. After a discussion with Sanji, Luffy pulls himself onto a carp, but is unable to overpower it as it continues swimming. The Sunny crew wonders where this current is leading, and to their shock, they found it has led them to the bottom of a waterfall. As they wonder what to do before they are crushed by the falls, Luffy jumps back onto the ship. He then grabs onto two of the carp swimming up the waterfall, causing them to pull the Sunny up. The Straw Hats successfully make it to the top of the waterfall, and they see land just up ahead, which they assume is Wano. However, they then realize that they are heading toward a whirlpool. Nami forces Luffy to let go of the carp and has Brook try to steer out of the whirlpool, but Brook is unable to do so. A short time later, Luffy is seen sinking into the sea. Meanwhile, Luffy is woken up after a crab pinches his nose, and he finds himself washed up on a beach with the Thousand Sunny. Luffy stands in front of the Sunny, trying to figure out what had happened, when he suddenly hears a commotion in the forest caused by two animals fighting, and he shouts as a komainu is sent tumbling towards him. At the Orochi planned to throw a banquet, and an aide reported that the Teresa Yagami was on her way, which made him excited as he planned to make her his wife. Orochi then held an audience for CP-0, who wished to use him as a new medium for their trade with Kaido. Delighted by the amount of power he held in this situation, Orochi demanded that they bring him Dr. Vegapunk next time. When one of the agents protested, Orochi shot him and reminded him that he had no fear of the World Government thanks to Kaido's protection. Orochi then went to his banquet, where he celebrated with Komurasaki and his guests. Orochi listened to Komurasaki playing her shimasen before seeing the new geisha O-Robi and telling her to come talk to him. When he overheard his money changer Kyoshiro talking about avenging his comrades, Orochi expressed his agreement and took the opportunity to warn his guests about Toki's prophecy and the impending Kozuki Family rebellion. However, he then smelled Paul Gekko, his arch-rival nearby and immediately transforms into the Yamata no Orochi as Paul Gekko roared loudly at Kyoshiro as he was horrified and fainted. Teresa Yagami explained to Nami that the Gekko Family and the Kurozumi Family were ancient rivals. Orochi very angry at Paul Gekko for the differences of their appetites as Paul Gekko responds about Kurozumi Family's jealousy about the lack of eating sweets. As Paul Gekko and Kurozumi Orochi battled each other in the Flower Capital, Paul Gekko sings the When were Human song very loud, which caused Kurozumi Orochi to scream in agonizing pain and ended up being trapped into a pickle jar along with Kyoshiro. After learning that Kurozumi Orochi has been defeated by Paul Gekko, Kaido was enraged at the defeat of Kurozumi Orochi by the hands of Momonosuke. Kaido's despair turned to rage when his subordinates mentioned about Paul Gekko's little brother's arrival. Kaido flew to Kuri in Wano Country. On the way, he found Paul Gekko and his little brother and the Heaven Pirates had destroyed all of the factories after they stole all the weapons in hopes of stopping Dr. Eggman's resurrection. Kaido immediately flew toward it and shot a heat breath at it, instantly but forced the two Heaven Pirate captains to be separated from their crew. Kaido immediately then returned to human form and then catches up to them with a "Raimei Hakke". Kaido towers over the Gekko siblings as Paul Gekko looks at Kaido in anger. Kaido threatens Paul Gekko about killing his brother, which trigger his anger and let's out a dangerous roar and Kaido faints from the shock. Teresa Yagami congratulated Paul Gekko and his brother for defeating Kaido and then sealed Kaido into a mythical box. Paul Gekko is told by his brother that he recruited Viola and Rebecca in the Heaven Pirate Crew. Meanwhile, two Beasts Pirates scouts ride steeds through the forest near the beach, with one of them carrying a bag containing O-Tama, a girl whom they kidnapped. Tama tries to claim innocence, but the scout clearly recalls her threatening for the Kozuki Family to take revenge on them, which was insolent and illegal speech. They plan to sell her to a brothel after they apprehend the intruder spotted on the nearby beach, and they plan with their superior to knock him out and enslave him. They reach the beach and take aim at Luffy, but he notices their presence and attacks them. The second one remains conscious despite being heavily injured, and orders the baboon to stop fighting Komachiyo and attack Luffy. The baboon obliges, but Luffy uses Haoshoku Haki to make it submit. The dumbfounded scout was informed by X Drake that Kaido and Kurozumi Orochi have been defeated. The dumbfounded was shocked and screamed in terror of the letter given by X Drake and ran to the Flower Capital too late to see the Kurozumi's swords that he left behind. Tama escapes and immediately surrenders to Luffy, and when he assures her he will not do anything to her, she uses this moment as a distraction. She then pulls a piece of kibi dango off her cheek and offers it to the baboon, but it aggressively scares her away. She runs behind Luffy and throws the kibi dango at the baboon, where it lands in its mouth and tames it. Tama introduces herself and Komachiyo to Luffy, and reveals to him that he is indeed in Wano, in the region of Kuri. As Paul Gekko and Sōma Gekko tried to reunite with the Xiaolin Dragons, other members of the Heaven Pirates and Luffy, they are stopped by X Drake transformed into an Allosaurus in attempt to retaliate but was bashed aside by Jack who was fighting with King, Queen, and Page One as the Beast Pirates descends into anarchy. After the fighting, Paul Gekko, Sōma, Luffy and the gang were reunited and seen the dead bodies of the Beast Pirates. Paul Gekko doesn't like loyalty to those who joined forces with Dr. Eggman's galactic empire and prohibited the use of kendo, karate, and judo dojos and banned the use of any weapon all across the Wano Country. Many of Kurozumi Orochi's forces had accepted him as their emperor of the Wano Country and they all bow to him. Kurozumi Orochi's forces were reformed as Paul Gekko's newfound army. She offered to make food for Luffy and Paul Gekko for saving the entire Wano Country. They went to her house, where she made rice confections for him before going to drink from the river to quell her hunger. She came back to find her master angered at Luffy for eating the rice, but she told him what had happened. However, she then fell ill due to drinking the contaminated river water polluted by Kaido's factories. Kuni revealed that Paul Gekko had destroyed the factories and trapped Kaido into a magic box. After Hitetsu revealed that Tama was waiting for Ace, Paul Gekko explains his adventures with Cavendish Ōtsutsuki and another legend of the Gekko Clan by singing a Zuka Zama with his army acting as a chorus. In the song, the flashback revealed that the Gekko Family were born in Wano Country under the rule of Kozuki Family, 8000 years before the Great Grand Civil War. Kozuki Oden was exiled from the Flower Capital for getting into violent fights. He then went to the Kuri region, a lawless area where criminals roamed free, where he defeated the strongest of them and worked to make Kuri a better place, becoming the daimyo of Kuri. When Nekomamushi and Inuarashi drifted to Wano Country, Oden befriended them, allowing his family to form a bond with the Mink Tribe. Before Oden could open Wano's borders to the world, he was executed by the new shogun of Wano, Kurozumi Orochi, while Kaido burned down Oden Castle. Oden's wife, Toki, used her power to send their son Momonosuke and his retainers Kin'emon, Kanjuro, Raizo, and Kiku twenty years as the Gekko Family were at war with Kurozumi Orochi and lost. The Gekko Family fled into the Mushroom Kingdom before the rise of the Eggman Empire. With Oden's death, the family's knowledge of how to read the text on the poneglyphs and write its language ended. At the end of the song, one of Paul Gekko's new subordinates sing Share the One World song, revealing that Paul Gekko is participating in the Paramount War and Ace's death. Tama is greatly shocked and refuses to believe Luffy and Paul Gekko before passing out. Her master, Tenguyama Hitetsu, berates Paul Gekko for the Gekko family's ancient trait and not waiting for a better time to reveal that. He reveals that he is a bladesmith who, like Tama, has been waiting here for someone. This was a place called Amigasa Village, but X Drake, who had become a headliner in the Beasts Pirates, had destroyed the village after defeating the five samurai guarding it. The Flower Capital was now the only prosperous place left in Wano Country, Kuni revealed Kaido's tyranny had ended and Paul Gekko had allowed the remaining members of the Kyoshiro Family to restore everything. Paul Gekko gets a call from Im using the Den Den Mushi. Im tells Paul Gekko that his mission is complete and wants him to go to Dressrosa and meet him there revealing that someone is intending to carry out Paul Ivo Robotnik's plan, which Paul Gekko said "On my way Gramps". Paul Gekko gives Luffy the vivre card before parting with his brother. |-|Dressrosa Arc= At Dressrosa, Im along with the great elders were captured by Toshiya Gekko who established his own galactic empire in the castle of Dressrosa and dethroned the King named Riku. Grogar with the bewitching bell transforms into the infamous Donquixote Doflamingo. After the Heaven Pirates arrived, they are surrounded by Toshiya's Galactic Imperial Army. Rebecca watched helplessly as Paul Gekko and his brother are prepared to defeat Grogar and Toshiya's evil army. Rebecca was prepared to strike Grogar down while Viola steals the bewitching bell and tosses it to Paul Gekko and grabbed Grogar by the throat while Im and the great elders protected Paul Gekko and his pirate crew and younger brother from the gunshots made by imperial stormtroopers and dies. Once Rebecca prepares to deal the final blow, Law saved the latter by switching her position with Luffy, who then shattered Rebecca's sword with his head and smacked Grogar to the ground. With Grogar and his legion of villains defeated and sealed into the mystical temple, Toshiya was forced to retreat. |-|Paul Gekko vs. Sasuke vs. Naruto= =Part 1= With the defeat and imprisonment of Grogar, Paul Gekko, the descendants of Sasuke and Naruto were summoned by Yahweh for the brave efforts of defeating the Eggman Empire. Yahweh understood the extinction of the Mobian race accept for Cream, Cheese, Team Chaotix, Vanilla and Team Dark. He revealed that they are going to the Holy Land. Yahweh revealed that he and the other sovereigns were holograms but they are at the Holy Land sharing to those who escaped destruction and the inevitable. Yahweh tells Naruto, Paul Gekko and Sasuke to find the Holy Land as the era of the Three Soverigns expanded until the three reached their and Yahweh will declare its end. Paul Gekko explained to Naruto and Sasuke that he was searching for the Holy Land that his parents promised to take him there and where his ancestors and most members of the Uzumaki Clan were living there. Sasuke is interested of finding the Holy Land since the Five Kage passed away. Paul Gekko sees Kakashi and Sakura with the fully revived Naruto and Taka with the revived Sasuke. Before Kakashi could question him further, Sasuke explains to his descendant about the Holy Land is where the remaining members of the Uchiha Clan are living there. Paul Gekko tells his siblings and children that it's time to carry out his journey to the Holy Land since he found the place where he could rest in peace. Naruto ensures that his descendants will carry on his legacy and states that the Yahweh's era would finally end. A tearful Sakura tries one last time to persuade Sasuke into coming back to the village, but she is then silenced by Paul Gekko who tells her to look after the descendants of Paul, Naruto, and Sasuke. As Kakashi's words fall on deaf ears once more, Naruto tells Kakashi of the promise he made long ago to Sakura before leaving with Paul Gekko, Sasuke, and the other Christians on a transport ship. As they travel to the place where there is food and shelter, Naruto, Sasuke and Paul Gekko falls into deep sleep during their journey. In their sleep, they dreamed deeply at the white plane. Naruto once again tries to convince Sasuke to stop his plans of controlling the Eggman Empire, stating that it will solve nothing, as the five great shinobi villages have already united together. However, Sasuke believes that this was only a temporary peace due to them all having a common enemies; with the threat neutralized and the destruction of the five great shinobi villages, this would lead to the birth of the new Galactic Empire. =Part 2= Paul Gekko, Naruto, Sasuke and the other Christians arrived at the Holy Land to get a drink before the final battle. Paul Gekko takes Naruto and Sasuke to a Colosseum with the similar landscapes of the Valley of the End and Domino City (22XX) and the time is ninety-nine minutes. The Holy Land, is what Paul Gekko dreamed for. There were restaurants, hotels and enough food to feast on forever. At the beginning of the battle, Paul Gekko talks to Naruto and Sasuke about the good times they shared in the Freedom Civil War. Paul Gekko declares the dawn of the new era in which the tribe of the titans will rule over his descendants. Remembering Sasuke's words during their first fight at the Valley of the End about two high class shinobi being able to convey their feelings through their fists, Paul Gekko tries to convince Naruto and Sasuke to stop the fighting , but Sasuke is adamant to kill Naruto. Naruto then questions how Sasuke's revolution will guarantee that the shinobi world does not turn out the same as before to which Sasuke claims he will watch over it eternally as his reincarnations. Sasuke is under the notion that because the threat is gone, the Five Great Shinobi Countries will never be restored. Sasuke summons the satellites he encased each of the tailed beasts in, and begins channeling chakra from each one into his Susanoo. Self-proclaiming to be the strongest person in the world, his Susanoo begins to change into a more humanoid form, while Naruto creates three shadow clones of his Tailed Beast Mode. Sasuke easily deflects the first attack sending one of the clones plummeting to the ground. As Sasuke prepares to charge another arrow, Paul Gekko summoned his Meklord Army. All the while the Meklords gathered natural energy. With both combatants ready to fire, Naruto tells to Paul Gekko that they will always wanted to beat Sasuke in the past, but not the Sasuke that exists now, before he, Paul and Sasuke exchange attacks again. =Part 3= In the theater of the Holy land made by Rock Ōtsutsuki's ancient technology, the children are watching the movie called "King of Duel Monsters". In the movie's beginning, New Domino City is seen as a brighter and in working order city . There are a number of floating structures above the city. A number of Turbo Duelists and shown on a road all Synchro Summoning. In an arena for ground dueling, a hologram of a cowgirl holds up "Naturia Gaodrake", while other duelists all around her raise their Synchro Monsters too. Both the world and dueling have evolved and people became more obsessed with dueling, Yahweh's narrator narrates. Synchro Summoning even became a symbol for this town, he says and Duel Academy is shown, where a teacher is explaining Synchro Summoning by pointing to a projection showing "Plaguespreader Zombie" and "Marauding Captain" being used to Synchro Summon "Ally of Justice Catastor". At this time, Duel Runners and Synchro Summons grew rapidly, both of which were linked with Ener-D. The Ener-D's rotation speed continually increased as the world evolved, but the evolution was too quick. Sasuke Uchiha leads a Galactic Empire of Timelords to invade New Domino City and rule the world and remake it into his own image. Paul Gekko and the Meklord Armies unite to rebel against the Timelords with Naruto and his Malefic monsters to counter the "Timelord Genocide". As the battle between Sasuke, Naruto and Paul Gekko's armies waged on, the battle had caused so many casualties and destruction of the city. Paul Gekko sees Aporia and his parents running from the battle. As Sasuke intends to let "Timelord Progenitor Vulgate" attack them, Paul Gekko orders the "Meklord Soldier of Granel" to shield them from the attack with Naruto telling "Meklord Granel Emperor" to assist him by shooting at "Timelord Progenitor Vulgate". With both "Granels" firing a beam at "Progenitor Vulgate", Aporia is saved and the the blast destroyed Aporia's parents. He regarded the loss of the people that loved him as the first of three major despairs in his life. His hair turned prematurely gray some time between this incident and before he reached his adulthood. Z-one, a scientist looking for a way to save the world from destruction. He found a way to stop the fight between the "Meklords", "Malefics" and the "Timelords". It was caused by Ener-D, whose power source was the Planetary Gear, which reads people's hearts. So he needed to make the Planetary Gears spin the right way, but the swollen desires and negative hearts of the people wasn't something he could change by himself. Z-one observes the "Malefic Truth Dragon" swinging its tail into an ATM at Domino Bank, and causing money to fly amongst the citizens. A young girl was left unattended and started crying as everyone else tried to grab the money but Paul Gekko manages to give her the money so that she can be happy. Z-one noticed Paul Gekko as an inspiration of of Yusei Fudo, a hero who had saved the city before. He returned to his laboratory and looked at images of Yusei Go and Yusei in front of the "Earthbound Immortals", Yusei with "Shooting Star Dragon" and the last one of Yusei with "Stardust Dragon" along with some of the Dark Signers. At some point, Aporia met and fell in love with a fellow freedom fighter named Eurea, whom he fought the Meklord Emperors and the Malefic Dragons. The pair attempted to ambush a "Meklord Emperor Granel" using rocket launchers. However, the "Meklord Emperor" was saved by "Malefic Cyber End Dragon" whom pushed Granel into the ground and accidentally smacked its tail to the building they were shooting from, taking Aporia's lover with it. Johnny was left wandering about the city's ruins alone and wondered if Synchro Summoning really brought about its destruction. A "Sandaion the Timelord" then appeared before him and held a fist to his face. Ready to accept his fate, Johnny was saved by the arrival of Z-one, under the guise of Yusei Fudo, who destroyed the Timelord. Z-one and his group walked towards a swarm of Meklord Emperors, who just let them pass without attacking them. Z-one says that it felt like the world was finally saved, but the time to lead people the right way had not ceased. With the final clash between "Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord" and "Malefic Truth Dragon" taking place. Z-one, Aporia, Johnny and Paradox sees them fighting in the sky. The Meklord Emperors watched as Paul, Naruto and Sasuke clashed on "Sephylon"'s back. The Meklord Emperors began to panic and run away as the explosion caused by the death of "Sephylon" and the victorious moment of "Malefic Truth Dragon". A group of people fell down a chasm and begged for Yusei's help. Z-one tried catching a woman by the hand, but she slipped and fell as Paul Gekko and Naruto grabbed the girl and saved her in time. Another explosion threw Z-one back, causing his helmet to fall off. The device on his head began to crackle. Believing he could no longer save people, Z-one crumpled up the "Shooting Star Dragon" card. The other Meklords and Malefic began to bow before the new leaders of the world, Naruto and Paul Gekko. At the end of the movie, Z-one also met Paradox at some point. In their old age, the two of them and Antinomy met Aporia. As the only survivors of the human race, the four of them believed it to be their mission to create a better future. They tried to dispose of the core power of Ener-D, which wiped out the world before and performed countless experiments to try and find a solution to restore the world to the way it once was. During their attempts, Z-one had his body mechanized in order to prolong his life and his companions began to die. =Part 4= Back at the Colosseum, Though both their chakras reserves are severely depleted, Paul Gekko, Naruto and Sasuke continue to fight on, clashing relentlessly with fierce taijutsu, while remembering their time in the Academy practising Traditional Shinobi Sparring. Back on the battlefield, Sakura finally wakes up then immediately inquires about the current situation. The duo's battle soon diminishes to weak exchanges. Paul Gekko's tailed beast, Usui Sadamitsu is able to mold some chakra and give it to Paul Gekko, but before he can use it, Sasuke absorbs it to use it for his own finishing blow. As he prepares to deliver what he calls his strongest attack, Sasuke declares that he would finally be alone and bids Naruto farewell. As Sasuke is about to finish off Naruto with his Chidori, Paul Gekko stopped him Sasuke creates a Chidori enhanced with black flames, and Naruto responds by forming a Rasengan with Paul Gekko's Ryuseken. Both their attacks collide with each other, resulting in the Colosseum almost entirely being covered in dust. Entirely out of chakra and pained all over, they both fall to the ground next to each other and converse about their past. The duo pass out at some point, and after regaining consciousness the next morning, Sasuke questions Naruto as to why he never severed bonds with him and remembering his time with Naruto while on Team 7. He also reveals that he was always the one envious of Naruto and Paul Gekko and says he is much like his older brother. The decisive battle concludes with the Uchiha accepting defeat and the Uzumaki acknowledging the Gekko Clan's greatest member as a close friend. As as the three friends seemingly finally reconcile, Sasuke revealed that Paul Gekko's arms are fine but Naruto and his arms were destroyed in their last clash and the blood-loss formed what look like hands holding one another. Meanwhile, Sakura and Kakashi arrive at the Valley of the End to witness Naruto and Sasuke both lying next to Paul Gekko. Then Sasuke apologizes to a teary-eyed Sakura for what he has done to her. As the duo are both rejuvenated, |-|Battle of the Holy Land= =Part 1= When Paul Gekko's reunited relatives celebrate the return of Paul Gekko, Naruto becomes the Seventh Hokage under Yahweh and Yula's permission and at the same time, Paul Gekko is a hailed as the King of the Freedom Fighters and the Heavens while Sasuke remained imprisoned for his crimes of threatening the Uzumaki and Gekko Clans. Kakashi visits Sasuke in prison. The next day, Sasuke is free, his plea and contributions for ending the war warranting him a pardon. Sasuke wants to see the world by himself to atone and grow as a person. Sakura asks him to wait until his artificial arm is ready but he declines it. She then asks if she can accompany him but he again refuses, saying she has no part in his sins, leaving her disappointed. Sasuke bids her farewell by poking her forehead and promising to see her again. Naruto and Paul Gekko goes to see Sasuke as he leaves and hands Sasuke his scratched forehead protector, which Naruto kept all these years. Meanwhile, at Satan's hidden fortress, seeing that Grogar has been defeated and imprisoned, Satan has finally has the chance to resurrect Constantine the Great and the other villains including Maleficent and JDG-00X Devil Gundam, summon mysterious alien, and invade the Holy Land. =Part 2= Years gone by, in the ruins of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's palace, Sasuke Uchiha meets a mysterious being after recovering a scroll that Kaguya had hidden away many centuries ago. A mysterious being revealed to be Satan's followers, intrigued by Sasuke's possession of the Rinnegan. During a mission to capture a panda/bear, Boruto Uzumaki shows off his newly mastered Shadow Clone Technique and declares the animal as a panda, but Sarada Uchiha argues it is a bear. Because they are childhood friends and rivals, and that she is always watching him, Boruto feels the need to look good in front of Sarada. Boruto gets in Sarada's way as she moves to capture the panda/bear and he uses Shadow Clones to subdue the panda/bear, and Sarada is angry at Boruto for getting in her way. Mitsuki tells her to leave everything to Boruto because, as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, Boruto might become the next Hokage, causing Sarada to angrily reply she will be Hokage. Konohamaru shows off his Kote and captures the bear with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and then shows it to the kids and creates a Rasengan, which leaves them in awe, but it veers off course and accidentally destroys a local farm. When they report to Naruto Uzumaki — who insists that Boruto address him as "Seventh" rather than "Dad" in his office — Boruto insists the mission was so easy he could have done it on his own and Naruto lectures him the importance of teamwork. This angers Boruto, who instead argues on how his father focuses more on his Hokage duties than their family. Boruto visits Katasuke to get new software for his video games and the scientist asks him if he plans to enter in the Chūnin Exams, to which Boruto says no. However, Boruto is surprised when Katasuke tells him that the Hokage will be in attendance for the Exams. Boruto later meets up with Shikadai Nara and Inojin Yamanaka to play video games before he is joined by Sarada and Mitsuki, who inform him that Konohamaru sent them to give him his application to the Chunin Exams. Boruto says he doesn't plan to participate and Mitsuki says they need a three-man team or else they can't apply. When Boruto replies he doesn't care, Sarada becomes angry and tells him that her dream is to be Hokage, and he is keeping her from getting closer to her dream. Boruto retorts that he doesn't plan to participate in the Exams because he doesn't want to be Hokage and tells Sarada that if she plans to be Hokage, she better be alone for the rest of her life or else it will cause problems to the people around her. Inojin asks Boruto to help him and Shikadai beat the boss in their game and Boruto gives him his data to make the game easier. But this only upsets them that Boruto is cheating and they leave, which confuses him. Realizing that Boruto is just upset at his father for spending less time with him, Sarada tries to cheer him up by suggesting that they enter in the Exams to show off their amazing skills and impress Naruto. Remembering that Naruto will be watching the Exams, Boruto agrees. When asked by Boruto if her father will come watch her enter in the Exams, Sarada says she doubts it. While talking about Sarada's father, Mitsuki comments that his parent told him only Sasuke can fight evenly against Naruto. Before they can ask Mitsuki about his parentage, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up to prepare for Himawari's birthday party. Paul Gekko who came to Naruto's Office, tells him that Gamamaru the Great Toad Sage is dead due to Eggman killing him long ago. Grief-stricken, Naruto blamed Paul Gekko for letting Eggman kill the Toad Sage and spent mourning at Himawari's birthday party, depressed that Gamamaru could've predicted Eggman's downfall at the hands of Sonic the Hedgehog. When Boruto sees Naruto was mourning for Paul Gekko's adoptive grandfather, this drove him to training real hard to being a Hokage. Thinking Naruto was at the front door, Boruto is ready to punch him before he sees that it is Sasuke instead, who has returned to Konoha to warn Naruto of the threat he encountered in another dimension. Hinata informs Sasuke that Naruto is still at his office and he turns to leave, while Boruto realises that Sasuke is his father's rival and he starts to admire him. Sasuke finds Naruto's old jacket in the middle of the street after Boruto threw it out of the window. Having taken the jacket with him, Sasuke meets with Naruto in his office, returns the jacket and discusses a scroll he obtained from Kaguya's abandoned castle, but needs help deciphering because not even his Rinnegan can help. Sasuke says he met Boruto and the boy has turned out to be just like Naruto, who insists that Boruto reminds him of how Sasuke was like when he was younger. After leaving Naruto's office and on his way home to see his family, Sasuke is attacked by Boruto, whom he easily defeats by getting behind the boy and tripping him. Boruto asks 'Uncle' Sasuke to take him as his student because there is someone he wants to defeat. Unimpressed, Sasuke asks Boruto if he can perform the Rasengan, to which Boruto says no, and Sasuke tells Boruto that he can't be his student if he doesn't know how to use the technique. Boruto then goes to Konohamaru in the middle of the night to ask him to teach him how to perform the Rasengan, and Konohamaru agrees due to his belief it would be an honour. Boruto, however, is dismayed to start off the training with a water balloon and then a rubber ball, but after Konohamaru tells him the hard work his grandfather went through to create and perfect the Rasengan, Boruto goes through several days of training, unaware that Sarada is watching him the whole time. Finally, Boruto is able to perform the Rasengan and shows it to Sasuke, who notes that his is much smaller compared to his many predecessors. Boruto interprets this as Sasuke being disappointed and, in frustration, throws the tiny Rasengan at a tree and it disappears half-way from impact, which Sasuke watches with interest, before he runs off. Sarada, who had been watching from afar, approaches her father and tries to encourage him to accept Boruto. =Part 3= At Satan's hidden fortress, Satan is most pleased of Momoshiki's performance and continues to observe the whole Chūnin Exams waiting until the Seventh Hokage and Paul Gekko to appear. arada easily defeats her opponent and gets embarrassed when her mother proudly cheers for her from the audience. Naruto sits with his wife and daughter rather than with the other Kage when his son is matched against Shikadai. Boruto seemingly wins after Shikadai surrenders due to being trapped by Boruto's Multiple Shadow Clone Technique. But Paul Gekko and Naruto senses something is wrong and, after asking Hinata to use her Byakugan, he deduces that Boruto used a Kote to cheat. Meanwhile, the scroll is deciphered and Sasuke quickly goes to warn Naruto. Disappointed that his son has been cheating, Naruto confronts Boruto, deems Shikadai the winner while Paul Gekko keeps his forehead protector and tells Boruto that he will lecture him when they get home. Enraged, Boruto lashes out at Naruto for when does he have time to lecture him and Boruto blames Naruto for everything that has happened. Soon after, Satan Ōtsutsuki and Momoshiki Palpatine appeared wit two shinobi that Sasuke fought appear and Satan declared the return of the Galactic Eggman Empire and meets a deadly reunion with Paul Gekko, which creates chaos. Naruto tries to get Boruto to safety but is knocked out of the arena by Momoshiki. Sasuke saves Sarada from falling debris and is attacked by Kinshiki. Boruto tries to attack Momoshiki with his Kote but all of his attacks end up getting absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan, leaving him scared and defenceless. Naruto grabs his son as Shikamaru tries to restrain the two enemies but fails as Momoshiki absorbs his power. Naruto and Sasuke team up to protect their children, and Sasuke informs Naruto that they can't use their jutsus on the two and Naruto realises he is their target. After introducing themselves as Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki, Momoshiki and Kinshiki explain they intend to retrieve Kaguya's scattered chakra and cultivate it into a new 'cinnabar panacea', which will grant them eternal youth and supernatural phenomena. Sasuke deduces the scroll foretold the arrival of the two and Kaguya was forming a new White Zetsu army to fight against them, revealing that they are the threat greater than Kaguya that Sasuke has been searching for. Paul Gekko remembered the time when Itekura Byakuya had killed his parents, enraged that Satan is the one who helped Itekura and Dr. Eggman establish the Eggman Empire leaving Boruto shocked of this outcome. Momoshiki and Kinshiki also intend to capture Naruto with the intent of extracting Kurama and using his chakra for their own use. Satan creates a Tailed Beast Ball that is amplified by the jutsu he collected and is about to attack everyone with it. Sarada is fearful of Momoshiki's monstrous strength and falls to her knees, prompting Boruto to create a shadow clone to protect her. Naruto and Sasuke combine Susanoo and Kurama in order to shield themselves from the attack, but Naruto asks Sasuke to take care of Boruto and Sarada. Paul Gekko arrives to guard the children while Naruto tries to stop the attack. Although Naruto stops the attack, he is ultimately captured. Before he disappears, Naruto gives his son a warm smile and Boruto shouts out to his father before he falls unconscious. When Boruto wakes up in the hospital, he finds his mother being healed by Sakura after she tried to save his father. Feeling guilty for how badly he treated his father, Boruto goes into Naruto's office, finds his father's old jacket, and puts it on. Boruto calls himself uncool and Sasuke comes in agreeing. Sasuke tells him that everyone at the Exams scorned him and he got his headband taken away from him, and he is no longer a ninja. He also comments that if it had not been for his sister who adores him and his mother who worries about him, Boruto would be in the same situation as Naruto has been in the past. Boruto asks how his father was able to do what he did and Sasuke tells him he can ask Naruto later because he can sense Naruto's chakra, meaning Naruto is still alive and Sasuke intends to rescue him. Boruto asks Sasuke why he would bother with someone like him and Sasuke replies Boruto is a strong shinobi with the potential to surpass Naruto, and further elaborates that Boruto is not only his best disciple but a bigger loser than Naruto because Boruto hates to lose. Sensing that Naruto is in another dimension, Sasuke activates his Rinnegan to teleport himself to Naruto's location and rescue him. The four Kage ally with Sasuke in the mission to rescue Naruto and Sasuke lets Boruto go with them. Hinata refused to let Boruto go out of fear for his safety, but when Boruto put on Sasuke's scratched forehead protector, she remembered how Naruto was like when he was younger, and she decides to trust him and asked him to take care of his father. =Part 4= Naruto is bound by the Ōtsutsuki pair who tried to extract Kurama's chakra from him but Momoshiki complains it is taking so long. Naruto replies that ninjas don't like taking things easy and they look up to see the other Kage and Paul Gekko charging at them. The four Kage engage in battle against Kinshiki and Momoshiki while Sasuke and Boruto rescue Naruto, who asks about Boruto and why he's wearing the jacket, and Sasuke says many things happened but Boruto has become a shinobi. Naruto apologized to Boruto for not being there for him, but Boruto said it was alright and he just wanted to hear stories about him. Knowing their ninjutsu will be absorbed by Momoshiki, everyone decides to fight him with taijutsu. Kurotsuchi and Chōjūrō initially captured Kinshiki with Sasuke's help and he then fought Momoshiki with Gaara and Darui. Seeing Sasuke fight Momoshiki, Kinshiki broke free and unleashed a destructive blast around him to throw everyone off, although it left him injured. To everyone's horror, Momoshiki turns Kinshiki into a chakra fruit and swallows him, which increases his strength and makes him undergo a drastic physical change. Paul Gekko, Sasuke, and Naruto team up to fight against him and manage to overpower Momoshiki for a short time with taijutsu before Naruto is briefly imprisoned by boulders and Sasuke is severely burned by Momoshiki's Lava Chakra. Naruto comes to Sasuke's aid with his Tailed Beast Mode and becomes enraged at seeing his friend so badly hurt but is relieved to find he is okay and can still fight after being healed by Kurama's chakra. They manage to gain the upper hand when Naruto combines Kurama with Sasuke's Susanoo, which increases Kurama's chakra, and they cut Momoshiki's magma creature in half. However, after Momoshiki is defeated, Katasuke uses his device on Momoshiki, in an attempt to finish him off, but Momoshiki absorbs all of his attacks and restores his strength. Momoshiki captures the other Kage in a shadow jutsu and bounds Naruto to attempt to extract the Kurama once again but intends to kill the other Kage. Sasuke protects Boruto from Momoshiki's attacks. Momoshiki Palpatine teaches Boruto how to use the Vanishing Rasengan. Boruto doubts that it will actually work, but Sasuke encourages him to trust his master. Boruto launches his Rasengan at Momoshiki, who is knocked down from the impact, and frees Naruto and the Kage. In an effort to finish Momoshiki off once and for all, Naruto lends his chakra to Boruto while Sasuke distracts Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to create a giant Rasengan. Boruto uses a shadow clone to ambush Momoshiki and take out his Rinnegan before Boruto launches his attack on Momoshiki and destroys him, with his right arm severely burned as a result. =Part 5= After the battle, Naruto, Paul Gekko, and Sasuke sit by each other and Sasuke declares Paul won their bet, to which Naruto agrees. Paul Gekko sensed something dangerous going on. Naruto asked Paul Gekko why is he worried. Paul Gekko remembered Satan being with Itekura Byakuya and the mysterious man with a mask similar to Obito Uchiha tormenting Kusanagi and Laura Gekko, his parents. He then realized that Satan is the one who helped Itekura and the man named Koji Kashin killing both his parents and the fully revived Sonic the Hedgehog, his revered hero. Paul Gekko sensed that Satan with the Egg Fleet led by Momoshiki Palpatine remaining triumphant over the burning Konohagakure with the deaths of every member of the Hyuga Clan with the exception of Hanabi Hyūga and Himawari Uzumaki, realizing that Satan is the one helping Eggman establishing his Galactic Eggman Empire and was responsible for the death of his parents. Paul Gekko teleported Naruto, Boruto, Sasuke and the other Kage to the burning Konohagakure too late and sees Satan triumphant over the injured Hinata, the deaths of the Hyuga Clan members and the fallen shinobi that fallen to the true might of the Galactic Eggman Empire. Enraged at the destruction, Paul Gekko attacks Satan in retaliation for causing the deaths of every member of Hinata's family. As Koji prepares to ambush Paul Gekko, the injured Hinata does not hesitate to come to to kill Koji to avenge Paul Gekko's father and mother by stabbing him on the chest. Naruto pleads for her to run away, telling her that she can't defeat Satan. Despite knowing this already, she tells Naruto that she learned Great Grand Civil War from Paul Gekko's sadness, after years of watching him and improving herself by following his example, Hinata loves Naruto and will do what she can to protect him. Satan's dragon form damaged Paul Gekko's wings and injured him. Paul Gekko was slowly recovering in his sleeping mountain. Hinata attempts to defend Paul Gekko by releasing the her chakra in the form of Mothra but is fatally injured by Satan's gravity bites. As she dies from her wounds, however, she releases a cloud of chakra which Paul Gekko absorbs. Seeing Satan had killed Hinata, an enraged Naruto erupted into his six-tailed form. Paul Gekko enhanced his chakra to boost Naruto's transformation while Sakura is tending Paul Gekko's injuries. Boruto was mourning and crying along with his sister for the Hinata's sacrifice. After finish healing, he sees the Knights of the Triforce rushing to the rescue and immobilizing Satan's three headed dragon form. The Empyreans rushes to rescue Hanabi Hyūga and Himawari Uzumaki. Paul Gekko, fully recovered thanks to Sakura's healing tactic, Paul Gekko rushed to Naruto aid and helped him repel Satan and the Egg Fleet. Confidence restored, Naruto was greatly relieved to learn that not only had Hanabi Hyūga and Himawari Uzumaki survived the bombardment, but nobody was injured during his rampage. From this experience, Boruto and Naruto reconcile their differences. After the battle, Boruto posed for a photograph with Naruto, Sasuke, Paul Gekko, the Knights, Empyreans, and the four other Kage. One morning, Bahn Gekko is knitting Boruto's jacket but Boruto tells her it looks fine the way it is and reminds Naruto they need to leave. After leaving home, Boruto and Naruto fist-bumped and asked the other to do their best as they left for a mission and for work respectively. For his role in defeating Momoshiki and repelling Satan and the Eggman Army, Boruto has become a hero and received lots of attention, although Sarada remained angry at him for cheating despite Boruto's many apologies to her. Paul Gekko apologized to Boruto for getting into the messed. Paul Gekko explains the whole story about the Great Grand Civil War and the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire to Boruto, Sarada, Konohamaru and Mitsuki and the legend of the Bible. Paul Gekko informs Boruto about the man named Momoshiki Palpatine have been killing police officers that have survived the Meiji Period by disguising himself as Udō Jin-e. Paul Gekko, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Konohamaru are set on a mission to stop Satan from causing mayhem in Japan and find the legendary Kamiya Koshijiro, Paul Gekko's master. When asked by Sarada if he now wanted to be Hokage, Boruto tells her that he doesn't want to be Hokage and he will protect her if she becomes Hokage, causing her to blush deeply. Boruto further says he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke and he will follow his own ninja way, as Sarada stares at him in amazement and blushing at him. Noticing from afar, Sasuke and Sakura, both smiling, watch the children. |-|Momoshiki Palpatine Strikes Back= =Part 1= After arriving at Japan, Paul Gekko revealed to Boruto that his master has been teaching him about the Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life long ago. However, as Paul Gekko arrived, his master disappeared without a trace leaving behind his daughter to carry on his legacy. However, Paul Gekko mentions about the Emperor of the Meiji Era's passing. However, Paul Gekko mentions that Dr. Eggman taken control over Japan and banned the Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life and that made Paul Gekko really mad. If Paul Gekko attends to punish him, Eggman had recreated Oroku Saki as a sign to the rebels daring to oppose him. Konohamaru sees the mysterious guys who were rumored to be police officers that Paul Gekko mentioned. Meanwhile, Kamiya Kaoru met Himura Kenshin on the nearby streets of Tokyo, whom she had mistakenly confused for a group of men running wild on the street, while claiming to be the "Ultimate Battosai" After realizing that Kenshin is a Rurouni or wanderer, who wields a Sakabatō, i.e. reverse blade sword that is specifically designed for users not intending to kill, she is convinced that he is not really the "Ultimate Battosai" she is trying to pursue. The two of them then hear people screaming and Kaoru runs towards the action, in order to deal with the runaway "Ultimate Battosai". Unknown to Kaoru, the runaway "Ultimate Battosai" was Paul Gekko running with Boruto from Eggman's roboticized police officers. Just as Paul Gekko and Boruto dodge the attacks from the roboticized police officers with their enhanced weapons, Kenshin rescues her and takes her to the Dojo, though she faints on the way. Kaoru wakes up in her room and sees Kenshin outside cooking breakfast, assisted by Oguni Ayame and Oguni Suzume, whom Kenshin mistakenly believes to be Kaoru's sisters. After having a taste of Kenshin's meal, Kaoru is surprised and says that his cooking is better than hers. Since Kenshin has nowhere to go, Kaoru requests that he stay with her at the Dojo, as thanks for having saved her life, to which Kenshin agrees. While locked up in a room by Kaoru for walking in on her, while she was bathing, Kenshin asks Kaoru if any student at the Dojo had a dislocated left thumb like the killer. Kaoru reprimands him for even considering the idea that a Kamiya Kasshin-ryū student could do such things and says that she will do whatever is in her power to protect her father's style. Kenshin tells Kaoru that her father would never want her to protect his style, if it meant giving her life away, to which Kaoru simply says: "What does a Rurouni like you know?" and then walks away angrily. She later comes to apologize to him for having been so rude, but by then Kenshin has left and she regrets not having asked his name at least. While sleeping, she has has a flashback dream of the younger Paul Gekko being trained by her father as Paul Gekko is the sole heir to Kasshin-ryu's core principle of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life. She specifically remembers her father training an orphan. The next morning she checks the records of all the Kasshin-ryu students and finds Paul Gekko a student whom went missing and realizes that he is the one who left the Dojo. At the moment Paul Gekko, Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki and Konohamaru arrived at her Dojo. Paul Gekko apologizes for barging in. Paul Gekko revealed that he brought friends to talk to Kamiya Koshijiro. Kaoru tells Paul Gekko to stay in the Dojo and reminding him that that swords should be used to protect and not murder others, which Paul Gekko said that was long time ago. Boruto tells Kaoru that Paul Gekko is here to warn her about Udō Jin-e return to Japan. Boruto explains to Kaoru that Kamiya Koshijiro shielding Paul Gekko from Itekura Byakuya's attack and was killed long ago. Paul Gekko express his anger for not being strong enough to protect his master. Kaoru begins to remember the times Paul Gekko spent with her father. She then screamed in horror and refuses to believe in Paul Gekko's words before passing out. After Paul Gekko carries the unconscious Kaoru to her bed, Boruto sensed the roboticized police officers barging into the dojo led by a roboticized Hiruma Gohei. Paul Gekko tells Konohamaru to take the unconscious Kaoru to the hiding spot while Mitsuki, Sarada, Boruto and himself can deal with Eggman's roboticized androids which Konohamaru agreed after Paul Gekko gave him the special cloak. At this point Kenshin breaks in and says that Kaoru's ideals are true to forget for those who have never stained their hands and the truth is that swords are weapons designed for murder. However, right afterwards, he says that he prefers Kaoru's play talk over the truth and desires a world where her play talk can become the truth, which lights a smile on Kaoru's face. Paul Gekko and Boruto watched Kenshin destroying the roboticized androids as Sarada was shocked of the sword techniques. After Kenshin defeated the androids, he tells Paul Gekko he was the same as him, training hard to be able to protect something that was precious to them and both practices Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū, a style that is sure to kill anyone unless used with a sword like his own, i.e. a Sakabato. Himura Kenshin then apologizes to Boruto for hiding the fact that he is the Battosai and proceeds to leave. Boruto and Paul Gekko tells him not to leave, because Kaoru needs his help to fix up the Dojo and bring in more students), to which he says that if the real Battosai stayed, it would only bring her more trouble. Paul Gekko replies that she does not want the Battosai to stay, but the Rurouni to stay (although he stops at Rurouni, being unable to finish her sentence). Kenshin Himura is pleased to see Paul Gekko as his old friend again. =Part 2= At the secret lair on top the mountain, Momoshiki Palpatine and Satan writes a letter to Paul Gekko a duel with swords. Kaoru wakes up in her room and sees Paul Gekko and Kenshin Himura talking to each other with the latter introducing Kenshin Gekko, the latest member of the Gekko Clan. Paul Gekko sees Kaoru and talks to her about Momoshiki Palpatine in disguise as Udō Jin-e, a rogue Hitokiri during the Bakumatsu and a user of Shin-no-Ippo, a special technique which causes a halt in the targets movements. Kaoru then realizes that it is best not to get in his way, but leaves him her favourite indigo ribbon, saying that if he does not return it to her, she won't forgive him. Kenshin agrees and promises to return with it to the Dojo right after defeating Momoshiki Palpatine. Kaoru then smiles and holds Paul Gekko and two Kenshins to his word. Satan appears and nabs Kaoru, knowing that Paul Gekko will accept Momoshiki Palpatine's challenge, when he is angered and his woman's life is put in jeopardy. He tells Paul and Kenshin Gekko that if he wants to save her, come to Udō Jin-e'd castle. Satan roars loudly as the other dormant Titans, with Rodan submitting to the Galactic Eggman Empire led by Lelouch Eggman. Kenshin Himura is enraged and shouts out Satan's name. At Satan's castle, Kaoru accuses Momoshiki Palpatine and Satan Ōtsutsuki of cheating, saying that he is afraid to fight fairly and is holding her hostage in order to put Himura Kenshin at a disadvantage. Satan laughs at her ignorance, saying that as of now, he can easily defeat the ones whom have defeated Dr. Eggman. Momoshiki says that that would be no fun. Instead, he wishes to re-awaken the Hitokiri inside Kenshin by making the latter give into his anger. Kaoru tells him that he has no clue how powerful Kenshin really is and Satan corrects her, saying that it is she who is clueless about Paul and Kenshin Gekkko's combined power, as a Hitokiri who froze men's blood in fear during the Bakumatsu and the rise of the Eggman Empire. Kaoru tells him Himura Kenshin is not like him and will never return to being a Hitokiri. Momoshiki and Satan feigns forgetfulness. Meanwhile, Sagara Sanosuke and Myōjin Yahiko read a letter sent by Kenshin to the Kamiya Dojo, where he states that Kaoru has been abducted and that Paul and Kenshin Gekko must battle Satan in order to rescue her. He then instructs them to seek the Police Chief's help in rescuing Kaoru, if he is unsuccessful. Sano says that because Kenshin is no longer a Hitokiri, he may lose the battle to Jin-e. Sano and Yahiko then run off to go find Kenshin, and they can help save Kaoru. Himura Kenshin arrives with Paul and Kenshin Gekko, Boruto, and Konohamaru just in time to face Momoshiki and Satan , who notices and is pleased by the appearance and their combined anger. Paul and Kenshin Gekko states that the battle with demons "never gets old" while Himura Kenshin states that he is indeed angry, at Jin-e for kidnapping Kaoru and himself for being unable to stop him from doing so. Kaoru notices a change in the tone of Kenshin's voice and realizes that he is not his usual self. The seven warriors begin to battle and it seems as though they are evenly matched. Paul Gekko charges up his Atomic Beam from his nose and blasts at Momoshiki Palpatine and Satan dodges, who retaliated by shooting golden gravity beams (concentrated beams of electricity) from his mouths towards Kenshin, wounding him. Kaoru screams in worry as a pool of blood gushes from Kenshin Himura's mouth. Meanwhile, Sano and Yahiko continue their search. Momoshiki raises the stakes by performing a special and extra powerful version of Shin-no-Ippo on Kaoru, causing her lungs to paralyze and leaving her with 5 more minutes of life, at most, before she suffocates to death. Paul and Kenshin Gekko, Boruto and Konohamaru realized that Momoshiki Palpatine was wearing Jin-e's outfit and was able to master the arts of Shin no Ippō. =Part 3= Satan says that his opponents are still far from the Hitokiri Battosai of the Bakumatsu, since he still does not have the desire to kill. However, Satan smelled Godzilla emerging from the mountains. Godzilla managed to drive Satan away from Japan while Paul Gekko's group led by Boruto is left to deal with Momoshiki Palpatine. Suddenly, Kenshin's speed amplifies and he strikes Momoshiki Palpatine a fast and hard blow, dislocating the latter's nose and causes blood to gush out. Momoshiki smiles in satisfaction, saying that not only was he unable to see the sword's path, he didn't even see his opponent's body move. He says that such skill is truly that of Hitokiri Battosai. Kenshin openly expresses his desire to kill Jin-e, which further worries the paralyzed Kaoru. As Momoshiki charges at Paul Gekko, Himura Kenshin exhibits his Ken Ki to the latter, causing him to jump to the side and stop his attack. Kenshin tells that no matter what techniques he uses, his fate is sealed. Kenshin then goes into the Battōjutsu stance, which causes Momoshiki Palpatine to to worry, knowing that Battosai is able to pull the blade from his sheath at "God-like speed" and use the stance to slay opponents instantaneously. After a little thought, Momoshiki believes that since his opponent is using a Sakabatō (reverse blade sword), his sword-draw will be slower, allowing him to dodge and take advantage of the moment where he is left defenseless. When the encounter occurs, it happens just as Momoshiki and Paul Gekko clashed with their swords, however, Kenshin surprises him by using the sheath of the blade to attack and break his arm, during the moment. Momoshiki Palpatine realizes that Kenshin had used a double-Battojutsu, incorporating the sword and the sheath together. The move used was Sōryūsen, a Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū Battojutsu technique. Himura Kenshin that he knew of the disadvantages of using a Sakabato for Battojutsu, but that he perfected Battojutsu in everyway, which is why he was named Battosai. He then tells Momoshiki Palpatine that his life as a swordsman is over, since his elbow joint was crushed and his ligaments torn. He then says that now his life too will end by his hand. However, Kenshin still hesitates to finish his opponent. Boruto tells Kenshin that the only way for him to lift the Shin-no-Ippo from Kaoru is to go through with the final blow. Kenshin says that in order to protect Kaoru, he will once again become a Hitokiri. Paul and Kenshin Gekko tells Momoshiki Palpatine that the Eggman Empire reformed and repented which the latter warns Paul Gekko about Dr. Ivo Robotnik's return if he is killed. Just as Kenshin Himura is about to kill Momoshiki, Kaoru begins to remember Kenshin's words - that he would prefer a world where the ideals of Katsujinken, i.e. the sword that gives life, would be a reality. She then breaks free of the Shin-no-Ippo hold on her and shouts desperately for Kenshin to stop. She tells him not to use Satsujinken, i.e. the sword that takes life. As she says this she falls down, but Kenshin grabs her and makes sure she is alright. Paul Gekko tells Momoshiki Palpatine that there is nothing he can do with a broken arm and that he should peacefully be arrested much to the latter's dismay. After Momoshiki Palpatine is arrested, Sano, Sarada, Mitsuki, and Yahiko's voices are then heard nearby and the two go and see them. All nine headed back to check up on the new recruits to stop Eggman's resurrection. Kenshiro came to meet Paul Gekko and warn him of the Great flood that will swallow civilizations completely, which Paul Gekko understood and tells Kenshiro to put his family, friends and allies into the Ark to prepare for the "Aquatic Apocalypse". Characters Veteran Characters= *Gekko Clan **Murakumo Gekko **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shichika Yasuri **Lan **Paul Gekko **Note **Kouichi Takeru **Paul Kiske **Obito Junior **Ventus **Burai Yamamoto **Mirai Yamamoto **Sheele Gekko **Sadamitsu Gekko **Paul Gekko Jr. *Xiaolin Dragons **Omi **Raimundo **Kimiko **Clay **Ping Pong **Tigress Woo **Saiko **Clay's Grandmother *Ancient Ignis **Sigla **Windy **Aqua **Flame **Earth **Ai *Yahweh's Faction **Yahweh **Yula **Archangels ***Michael ***Althena ***Guardian of Time ***Silva Gekko ***Kyochimaru ***Ophanimaru ***Seraphimaru ***Ultima ****Dharc ****Lyna ****Eleka ****Eria ****Hiita ****Aussa ****Wynn **Empyreans ***Shippuden ***Staborious ***Innominat **Seraphim ***Hiko Seijuro IV **Knights of the Triforce ***Heat Shimizu ***Fuma Shimizu ***Rock Iroku ***Bahn Gekko ***Tante Shimiza ***Shiba Juraj ***Murakumo Dragneel ***Magica Zaizen ***Ocean Raregroove ***Huldulk Kusanagi ***Tao Ken ***Tao Jen ***Hanzo Aizawa ***Tracey Jones ***Dartan ***Dive ***Micheal Rokujou ***Thetis ***Aeolus ***Atlas **Supreme Kais ***Zeno ***Grand Minister ***Gowasu ***Shin ***Chronoa ***Grand Supreme Kai ***Kibito **Destroyers ***Beerus ***Champa **Monarchs ***Naruto Uzumaki ***Sasuke Uchiha ***Izumi **Maidens ***Minamoto no Raimei ***Miwa Tomoe ***Ashi Uzumaki **Rangetsu Family ***Chōnan Rangetsu ***Jinan Rangetsu ***San'nan Rangetsu ***Daishi Rangetsu ***Ōsato Rangetsu ***Rokurou Rangetsu ***Shigure Rangetsu **Yukishiro Clan ***Yukishiro Eric ***Rebecca Brielle **Legendary Saints ***Bronze Saints ****Pegasus Seiya ****Dragon Shiryū ****Cygnus Hyōga ****Andromeda Shun ****Phoenix Ikki ***Gold Saints ****Aries Mū ****Taurus Aldebaran ****Gemini Saga ****Gemini Kanon ****Cancer Deathmask ****Capricorn Shura ****Libra Dōko ****Virgo Shaka ****Scorpio Milo ****Sagittarius Aiolos ****Leo Aiolia ****Aquarius Camus ****Pisces Aphrodite **Gotei 13 ***Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto ***Squad 1 ****Shunsui Kyōraku ****Nanao ****Genshirō Okikiba ***Squad 2 ****Soi Fon ****Marechiyo ***Squad 3 ****Rōjūrō ****Izuru Kira ****Hanatarō Yamada ***Squad 4 ****Isane ****Kiyone ***Squad 5 ****Shinji ****Momo ***Squad 6 ****Byakuya ****Abarai Renji ****Mihane ****Rikichi ***Squad 7 ****Tetsuzaemon ***Squad 8 ****Lisa Yadōmaru ****Tatsufusa ***Squad 9 ****Kensei ****Hisagi ****Kuna ***Squad 10 ****Tōshirō Hitsugaya ****Rangiku ***Squad 11 ****Kenpachi ****Ikkaku Madarame ****Yumichika ***Squad 12 ****Mayuri Kurotsuchi ****Akon ****Nemu ***Squad 13 ****Rukia ****Jūshirō Ukitake ****Kotsubaki ****Shino ****Ryūnosuke *Satan's Faction **Satan Ōtsutsuki *Grogar's Faction **Grogar *Fearsome Five **Negaduck **Quackerjack **Liquidator **Megavolt **Bushroot |-|Returning Characters= *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy **Zoro **Sanji **Nami **Usopp **Chopper **Brook **Nico Robin **Franky *Heaven Pirates **Sōma Gekko **Gol D. Kagura **Lucky Sakai **Mr. Mercy **Rebecca **Viola *Taka **Sasuke Uchiha **Suigetsu **Karin **Jūgo *Konohagakure **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Boruto Uzumaki **Himata Uzumaki **Himawari Uzumaki **Kakashi Hatake **Katasuke Tōno **Tamaki **Metal Lee **Sarada Uchiha **Konohamaru Sarutobi **Mitsuki *Seven Rebels **Kenshiro **Hyoh **Mamiya **Zaki **Toki **Sara **Ryu *Terry's Faction/King of Fighters Crew **Fatal Fury ***Terry Bogard ***Andy Bogard ***Joe Higashi **Team Japan ***Kyo Kusanagi ***Benimaru ***Goro **Team Korea ***Kim Kaphwan ***Chae Lim ***Luong **Team Women ***Mai Shiranui ***King ***Blue Mary **Team China ***Shun'ei ***Meitenkun ***Tung Fu Rue **Psycho Team ***Athena Asamiya ***Sie Kensou ***Chin Gentsai **Team Art of Fighting ***Ryo Sakazaki ***Robert Garcia ***Yuri Sakazaki **Team Yagami ***Iori Yagami ***Mature ***Vice **Team Heroes ***Ash Crimson ***Oswald ***Adelheid Bernstein **Team High School Girls ***Malin ***Hinako ***Li Xiangfei **Team Elisabeth ***Elisabeth Blanctorche ***Duo Lon ***Shen Woo *Satan's Faction **Momoshiki Palpatine *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin Himura **Hiko Seijūrō XIII **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Sanosuke |-|New Characters= *Beast Pirates **Kaido **Commander King **Queen **Jack **Page One **X Drake *Wano Kingdom **Kurozumi Family ***Kurozumi Orochi **Kyoshiro Family ***Kyoshiro ***Kuni ***Kaku and Suke **Kozuki Family ***Momonosuke ***Hiyori ***Raizo ***Kanjuro ***Kin'emon **Hitetsu **Tama **Yasuie **Toko *World Government **Im the President **Great Elders **Commander Kong *Heart Pirates **Trafalgar Law **Bepo **Shachi **Penguin **Jean Bart **Ikkaku **Uni **Clione *Satan's Faction **Emperor of Byzantine **Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki **Urashiki Ōtsutsuki **Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki *Kara **Jigen **Kawaki **Boro **Koji Kashin **Delta **Code **Amado *Gekko Clan **Kenshin Gekko Kaiju Titans *Godzilla *Mothra *King Ghidorah *Rodan *Anguirus *MUTO Prime *MUTO *Behemoth Trivia *This Episode is the combination of Mega Man ZX Advent the game, the 2019's Godzilla: King of the Monsters and the American disaster film; 2012. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon